And Other Valentine's Paraphernalia
by Marin Liliz
Summary: 'Of Chocolates, Cards and Other Valentine's Paraphernalia' - A set of unrelated drabbles with a romantic feeling to celebrate Valentine's Day 2011.
1. Lack of Words

Starting today and until February 14th, I'll be posting a series of romantic and sweet Bleach Valentine drabbles. I decided to play with a few new pairings (new for me, that is), specifically by taking the characters out of their usual settings; something like a peek at their teenage years or their future selves or nearly completely forgetting cannon and letting them interact without the burden of war and duty. It was a fun exercise.

**[Pairing]:** RenIchi  
**[Summary]:** Not many people can make Renji speechless; Ichigo can...  
**[Content/Warnings]:** Sex | Fluff  
**[Rating]:** NC-17  
**[Notes]:** I don't write these two very often cos I'm a ByaRen rabid fangirl, it feels almost sacrilegious for me to write Renji without Byakuya. But from time to time inspiration strikes... and they do look sooo good together

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

**

* * *

**

**[Of Chocolates, Cards and other Valentine Paraphernalia]**

**Lack of Words **

(Renji/Ichigo)

"Fuck... fuck, oh fuck," Renji groaned just before oblivion took over.

"Yeah," Ichigo answered, "that's exactly what we just did."

"Fuck!"

Ichigo laughed. "There are more words in existence."

"Oh, really, wise guy?"

"See..."

Renji just moved on top of Ichigo. Slick, oversensitive skin pressed tightly together. He purred into the sweaty neck, once more for emphasis. "Fuck!"

"Sheesh! I got it already."

"Not sure you do. You. Are. Fucking. Amazing!" Renji emphasized each word with a thrust of his hips. It wasn't doing them much good, but it felt good and was getting the message across; Ichigo's eyes were warm and welcoming and... Renji be damned, if the kid's groin wasn't stirring up again. "Fuck," he whispered in his ear. "You're insatiable, brat."

"Yeah, well, perks of being young and fit."

Renji pressed them closer, his own body responding to the challenge. "Young and fit, heh?"

"Oh, I can feel you aren't so shabby yourself."

"I'll give you shabby."

But Ichigo rolled from under Renji, flipping them over and pinning him to the bed, straddling Renji's hips and sawing his in a maddening slow rhythm. "Aren't you glad we stayed home instead of that ill advised plan of yours to go out on a date on Valentine's Day?"

"Huh, yeah. It just got us to bed sooner." Renji faked sourness.

"And the problem with that is?"

"You have to learn sex isn't everything in a relationship."

Ichigo leaned down to look Renji in the eye and asked, "have you been reading Inoue's magazines again? Cos I could stop doing this right now..." Ichigo eyed him evilly and rolled his erection into Renji's. "...and we can go and do..." His knees spread further apart and the pressure became nearly unbearable for Renji. "... whatever," the word left Ichigo's mouth in a rushed sigh.

Renji gurgled, all train of thought lost.

"I-I... I'll get you for..." Renji hand curled in Ichigo's neck, fingers tangling on orange hair and pulling him down for a tongue wrestle. His other hand stealthily travelled south to Ichigo's balls, fondling and squeezing them with mastery.

"Bastard!" Ichigo hissed.

The controlled sway of hips was momentarily lost and gained and after a few more moments of belligerence, both came into each other's bellies.

"Fucking amazing." Renji reiterated.

"Hmm... if you say so."

"I say so."

Their lips met and stuck together, idly moving from time to time as their bodies cooled and melted, went numb and finally fell asleep.

.

January2011©MarinLiliz

* * *

Next: **Why the Long Face?** - **Shunsui/Ukitake** - Shunsui needs to figure out why Ukitake's been pouting all day.


	2. Why the Long Face?

**[Pairing]: **ShunUki  
**[Summary]: **Shunsui needs to figure out why Ukitake's been pouting all day.  
**[Content/Warnings]:** Fluff  
**[Rating]:** PG-13  
**[Notes]: **How could I not write them? They're perfect foe every occasion and Valentine's Day even more

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

.

Thank you for reviewing: PANSEXUALiTY

**

* * *

**

**[Of Chocolates, Cards and other Valentine Paraphernalia]**

**Why the Long face?**

(Shunsui Ukitake)

Ukitake had had a pout that morning when they had left for work.

He had had a pout when had come round to Eighth's barracks for lunch.

And the pout was still in place when he unexpectedly had dropped by to solve a few Division related business. Something he rarely ever did.

Suspecting he was missing out on something, Shunsui eyed the calendar, but February 14th didn't ring any bell; he went through his papers but those also didn't produce any clue. So as an ultimate resource he called Nanao-chan and asked.

He rather wished he hadn't, the dirty look she gave him for forgetting Valentine's Day was enough for him to lose his ever present smirk and mark the day and never forget it again. Or, at least, not in the next one hundred years.

Still, it gave him the answer to pouting Ukitake.

A protruding lip and expecting eyes greeted him, the moment Shunsui walked in their home.

"_Tadaima__**1**__, _sweet-thing," he greeted.

"_Okaerinasai_**_2_**_,_" Ukitake answered, not very enthusiastically.

"So, I figured why you have been pouting the whole day," Shunsui started the conversation; not much good in delaying the inevitable.

And Ukitake didn't even try to deny any of it. "So...?" he asked eagerly, just like a kid.

"So... Happy Valentine's Day!" Shunsui said, moving closer to kiss him, making sure to suck on the pouting lip.

Jyuushiro melted against him for a moment but quickly backed away and asked, "and the chocolates?"

Shunsui laughed hard. "That was all you were worried about, wasn't it?"

The look of shock Ukitake used was answer enough but he exclaimed, nonetheless, "what is more important than chocolates?"

Still snorting, Shunsui agreed, "yes, what indeed?" He went back outside and brought in a bag with enough candy to last him until next Valentine's Day, which, knowing Ukitake, meant it would last a month, at best two.

In thanks, Ukitake jumped him, peppering his face with kisses and purred in his ear, "make sure you never forget the candy and I'll always make it worth your while."

* * *

_**1**_ Japanese expression used when returning home. i.e., walking in the door after work

_**2**_ Response to "_tadaima_", meaning "welcome home!"

.

January2011©MarinLiliz

* * *

Next: **It Didn't Turn Out So Bad** -** Ishida/Ichigo **- Left in the hands of their fathers and the twins it would've been much worse.


	3. It Didn't Turn Out So Bad

I like IchiIshi but I don't write them very often, I think I only wrote them twice, so decided to go for another try.

**[Pairing]:** IchiIshi  
**[Summary]:** Left in the hands of their fathers and the twins it would've been much worse.  
**[Content/Warnings]: **AU | Fluff  
**[Rating]: **PG  
**[Notes]:** Future AU, in which there's peace and quite and the boys have had time to grow up and pursue their goals in life aside from being the last remaining Quincy and Super Substitute Shinigami. They're in their late 20's, out of collage and with booming new careers; Ichigo went to Med School, following his father's footsteps and Uryuu is an up and coming new fashion designer, much to his father's chagrin Oh, and it's their wedding day.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

.

Thank you for reviewing: PANSEXUALiTY

**

* * *

**

**[Of Chocolates, Cards and other Valentine Paraphernalia]**

**It Didn't Turn Out So Bad**

(Ichigo/Ishida)

Uryuu and Ichigo looked on, amused, at their friends and family – and the few strangers they'd been forced to invite – as the crowd joyously ate and drank to celebrate their nuptials.

"It didn't turn out so bad," Ichigo whispered into Uryuu's ear.

"No, but I could do without Matsumoto-san doing the hustle with my father's hospital administrators," Uryuu replied, watching a quite inebriated Matsumoto dancing, rather provocatively, with three of his father's bald, middle-aged, acquaintances.

"Your father made it very clear," Ichigo said, dropping his voice tone to one that mimicked his new father-in-law's and looking around to see if he was safe, "if you are going forth with this madness, my only son and heir isn't going to get married in the Kurosaki's backyard with a few dozen shinigami for witnesses."

Uryuu chuckled at the poor imitation and his eyes roamed the hall searching his father; he spotted Ryuuken elegantly dancing with Yuzu. Placing his hand on Ichigo's knee for comfort, he said, bitterly, "I'm thinking his acceptance of our marriage had more to do with our career choices and how, with you as his new heir, he'd have a perfectly coercible new son-in-law slash subordinate to mould into his view of a perfect Karakura Hospital Director to fill in the place of his wayward fashion designer son."

"Coercible, am I?" Ichigo said, too low on his throat, in a tone he knew would distract Uryuu; when his new husband relaxed against his side, his hand covered Uryuu's and he made for lighter conversation. "It wasn't me who gave in to Yuzu organizing all of this."

"The alternative was Karin breathing down my neck and making our life a living hell for not letting Yuzu organize the wedding," Uryuu replied.

"I'm just glad she agreed it would be best for you to design our suits; I dread to think what she would've come up with." Ichigo shivered.

"She surrendered to the evidence that I'm a trained designer," Uryuu said, his hand moving up Ichigo's leg from his knee, resting on his inner thigh. "Yuzu probably would have asked Rukia and Orihime for help."

"We'd be in pink and frilly lace," Ichigo said in a shocked voice while admiring his, quite sober, dark green tailcoat and Uryuu's velvet burgundy three piece suit.

Uryuu gave him a thoughtful look that made Ichigo flush but didn't say anything, so he thought it safe to put one arm around the shoulders of his dark-haired groom, whispering again, "it didn't turn out so bad."

"No, it didn't," Uryuu replied, his hand rising from the thigh to the face, his lips brushing against Ichigo's in a soft kiss.

Catcalls and wolf whistles filled the air.

.

January2011©MarinLiliz

* * *

Next: **Quiet Affection** - **Chad/Ishida** - The Valentine Chad had never dare to hope would happen, happened._  
_


	4. Quiet Affection

**[Pairing]:** Chad/Ishida  
**[Summary]:** The Valentine Chad had never dare to hope would happen, happened.  
**[Content/Warnings]: **Fluff  
**[Rating]: **PG  
**[Notes]:** Note a pair that I ever shipped but after seeing a few drawings of them in y!Gallery I felt like playing with them:P

Set in Karakura Highschool on a perfectly normal Valentine's day; I like to think it was sometime before the whole "we have to help Ichigo save the Human and Soul world" but it could be during one of their 'down' times.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

.

Thank you reviewer extraordinaire: PANSEXUALiTY

**

* * *

[Of Chocolates, Cards and other Valentine Paraphernalia]**

**Quiet Affection **

(Chad/Ishida)

When Chad got to his desk in the home-room, it was to find it with a few cards and chocolates. He perused through them, finding one particular box of interest; it was handmade, or better yet knitted, and the chocolate inside was incredibly fragrant. Quite mouth-watering, in fact.

To the back of the room a group of girls giggled.

It suddenly struck Chad that he had seen bits and pieces of this box being made. And not once had it occurred to him who it was meant for, especially not for him. He looked for Ishida, finding him at his desk, paying close attention to the empty blackboard.

Not sure how to proceed, Chad sat at his desk and opened the offered chocolate box to taste the treats and found a folded paper saying, _I like you_. But then the teacher walked in and the class began.

All throughout the school day he tried to get Ishida's attention, but Ishida ignored all attempts, so in a rather bold move for Chad, he cornered the dark haired boy at the end of the day. His heart thumping madly, Chad showed him the valentine card he hadn't had the courage to give away. It read: _I like you_, with the word _too_, quickly scrawled next to it.

Ishida just nodded, a blush colouring his cheeks, probably just like Chad's - they felt warm enough for it - and they walked home together, too nervous for words but comfortable in the easy silence.

.

January2011©MarinLiliz

* * *

Next: **Sweet Remembrances** - **Ikkaku/Yumichika** - Just a peak at a quiet night between Yumichika and Ikkaku.


	5. Sweet Remembrances

**[Pairing]:** YumIkkaku  
**[Summary]:** Just a peak at a quiet night between Yumichika and Ikkaku.  
**[Content/Warnings]: **Anal sex | Rimming | Blowjob (yeah, it's got all the goodies)  
**[Rating]: **NC-17  
**[Notes]:** A wink at "Chantilly" (part of Mistletoe Kisses) an old favourite of mine. These two are always a blast to write and this was just a tiny thing, barely over 200 words that had taken 15m to write, when last night, as I was falling asleep the image of Ikkaku licking whipped cream from Yumichika's skin just jumped to mind. This deserved writing so I finished it up tonight (hence the posting delay) and now you get a lovely smexing piece. And hot too, if I say so myselfXD

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

.

Thank you reviewer extraordinaire: PANSEXUALiTY (this is starting to sound repetitive, it must be the copy/paste:P)

* * *

**[Of Chocolates, Cards and other Valentine Paraphernalia]**

**Sweet Remembrances **

(Ikkaku/Yumichika)

Ikkaku, his head laid in Yumichika's stomach, lazed in the late afternoon, cosy under warm blankets and content with Yumichika's fingers tracing soft patterns to his bald scalp.

"Hey, today's Valentine's Day!" he recalled, suddenly.

"I guess," Yumichika replied, dozily, more asleep than awake.

That seemed to be it for a few moments as they basked in this rare leisure time and each other's presence, until Ikkaku suggested, "we could go out, someplace to eat."

"Hmm, really?"

"Sure. Make a date out of it. Y'know, mark the occasion."

"Yes, that sounds like fun. We could buy a bottle of that bubbly drink the humans drink and finish the night in delight."

Ikkaku laughed and added into Yumichika's stomach, "maybe get some strawberries."

"Oh! Oh, and some whipped cream. Oh, that would be beautiful!"

Getting up, Ikkaku pulled Yumichika to his feet and into his arms, planting a wet kiss to his mouth, before asking into the red kissed lips, "you wanna get changed?"

"At least, out of this uniform," Yumichika answered, pulling at the cloth with aversion. "I won't be long," he said, tugging Ikkaku's lips with his teeth in promised wickedness for later then stepping out of the embrace to go.

Ikkaku sighed at the loss and in anticipation.

* * *

After a cosy dinner with bubbly and strawberries for desert and a surreptitiously taken can of whipped cream, they walked in the moonless night hurrying to get home. Once there they stumbled through the room, kissing drunkenly and giggling like academy girls at their own audacity until finally crashing on the _futon_, half undressed and panting into each other's skin.

"You sure you got the whipped cream?" Yumichika asked.

Ikkaku struggled to get the can, shaking it for show. "Yeah!"

"Good. Make sure to go down there tomorrow and pay for it. Now..." Yumichika purred while settling comfortably on the _futon_. "I'm at your mercy." He gestured at his half dressed body. "Pleasure me."

"At your orders, my beauty." Ikkaku chuckled, hoarse and dirty and set to rid Yumichika of all his clothes.

The choice of where to start applying the cream was immense; Ikkaku eyed the perked nipples, the teasing bellybutton and the appetizing cock undecided.

"I meant today." Yumichika grumbled, eyes dark, his foot running up and down Ikkaku's arm before settling on his shoulder.

The view was superb, making Ikkaku's decision so much easier.

With a leer, he shook the can and gave it an experimental squeeze over a hard nipple, bending down to sweep it with his tongue. Yumichika moaned loudly, his chest following Ikkaku's mouth as it moved away.

Pushing him down, Ikkaku teased, putting the next dollop on the length of the hard cock, lips nipping it up all the way to the head, where he squeezed a generous amount and proceeded to suck it clean, he repeated the process quite a few times until cream and cum were blending in his mouth. The leg on Ikkaku's shoulder had slid down as Yumichika started to writhe in pleasure.

He moved down, fingers ghostly touching the sensitive balls, tracing the perineum, moving across the tempting entrance. Yumichika shuddered, his eyes following Ikkaku with lustful attention, his legs spreading further apart.

The area was abundantly covered in cream and Ikkaku was delighted in licking it all clean; sucking the balls into his mouth with loud slurps, mouthing that sweet empty space and at long last tonguing Yumi scrupulously. His moans, delicious and ego boosting.

"In me, now!" Yumichika growled, his hips rising off the _futon_ in demand.

"Yumi, you..."

His eyes narrowed in threat."If you're not in me, NOW, there will be suffering."

Always demanding, always bossing, always so tight it made Ikkaku loose his breath. It wasn't any different this time. He inched further in, slowly, trying to control his breathing, trying not to lose it.

It wasn't easy, especially when Yumichika sat up, nails scratching his shoulders as he clutched them for balance. Ikkaku bit down on the white shoulder to keep from screaming and coming as Yumichika slid down and sat snugly on his lap.

"This is my favourite place." Yumichika panted, all demand gone from him - temporarily, Ikkaku was certain - intense resolution in his eyes as he moved in to kiss Ikkaku.

"It's mine too." Ikkaku lifted his hips, driving into Yumichika, proving his claim.

.

February2011©MarinLiliz

* * *

Next: **Not More of the Same **- **Shuuhei/Kira** - If only Kira's gift wasn't more of the same for Hisagi-senpai._  
_


	6. Not More of the Same

**[Pairing]:** ShuuKira  
**[Summary]:** If only Kira's gift wasn't more of the same for Hisagi-senpai.  
**[Content/Warnings]:** Fluff  
**[Rating]:** PG

**[Notes]: **Academy days Shuuhei and Izuru.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

.

Still my solo reviewer extraordinaire: PANSEXUALiTY, keep them coming:D *hugs*

* * *

**[Of Chocolates, Cards and other Valentine Paraphernalia]**

**Not More of the Same **

(Shuuhei/Kira)

A swarm of girls was surrounding Hisagi-senpai with cards and chocolates on offering; Kira was sure he didn't stand a chance. He turned away disappointed, only to be ambushed by Renji and Hinamori.

"So you just gonna give up?" Renji asked.

"Give it some time, they'll eventually go away." Hinamori encouraged.

"Even if I do manage to give him the chocolates... it's not worth it. It'll just be another set to add to the mountain he already received."

"Hey, you don't know that. He looks pretty bored to me with all those girls clinging to him. Maybe he's looking for something different." Hinamori smiled and winked at him.

"Yeah, Izuru. Don't quit ahead of the game. Find him alone and give it to him. He'll at least remember you."

Kira took a deep breath and forced a smile at his matchmaking friends. "Okay. Sure. I can do this. Thanks."

"Anytime, Izuru."

"I'll even lend you a hand," Renji said, moving to the swarm and calling in an exited voice, hands waving in the air, "hey, you guys, I think I just saw Kuchiki Byakuya-sama pass that way."

The swarm moved as one, in a creepily fashion, and turned to Renji.

"Where?"

"Where did you see him?"

"Where did he go?"

"That way?" Renji pointed, taking a step back overwhelmed by the eager, crazed looks from the girls.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, yeah!" Renji waggled his eyebrows, leading the swarm away from Hisagi-senpai.

"Thanks, Abarai." Hisagi mouthed.

Renji winked. "Anytime, senpai."

Taking a deep breath and after a push from Hinamori, Izuru approached Hisagi-senpai. "Hmm, Hisagi-senpai?"

"Oh, hey, Kira-kun." The gorgeous senpai offered him a disarming smile.

Kira sighed quietly - he hoped - and said, "it's just more of the same, but..." He thrust the box of homemade chocolates Hisagi's way. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Hisagi bit his lip to stifle a laugh, but accepted the gift, examining the box with polite interest. "Thanks, Kira-kun."

"Yeah, no worries." Blushing and feeling dejected at being just one more, Kira moved away, trying to find a hole to hide for the next few centuries.

He had just taken a few steps when Hisagi said, "Kira?"

"Yes!" He turned back to his senpai at _shunpo_ speed.

"Would you like to have a cup of tea?" Hisagi-senpai asked, that smile still lighting his face.

"You mean..." Was this hope blooming in his chest?

"You and me? Yeah. You know the tea house by Fourth barracks?"

"Oh. Oh. Sure, I know it." Kira beamed.

"So, shall we?" Hisagi gestured in the direction they were to follow.

"Yeah, let's go." Kira glanced at Hinamori, who gave him two thumbs up and followed Hisagi to the tea house.

.

February2011©MarinLiliz

* * *

Next: **Puppy Love** - **Kaien/Byakuya** - Byakuya is handing out chocolates for Valentine's Day.


	7. Puppy Love

[Pairing]: RenBya  
[Summary]: Valentine's Day? What Valentine's Day? Is just like every other day at 6th. Almost. _  
_[Word Count]: 310  
[Content/Warnings]: Fluff  
[Rating]: **PG-13**  
[Notes]: My OTP, couldn't leave them out, now could I? I enjoy putting them in an already established relationship and play with their reactions to ordinary situations; specially Byakuya's and consequently Renji's own reactions to Byakuya.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

**

* * *

[Of Chocolates, Cards and other Valentine Paraphernalia]**

**Like Every Other Day**

(Byakuya/Renji)

Renji sat at his table examining the treats he had gotten for this Valentine's Day and watched Byakuya focus on the papers in front of him.

He went through the usual cards from members of the Division, more polite than enamoured, except, of course, Rikichi's, his always professed an undying devotion, and had become a tradition of sorts that Renji relished more than he wanted to admit. A small smile crooked his lips.

There were also a few boxes of handmade chocolate, courtesy of some fan girls from the Shinigami Academy, every year since he had been there, there was always chocolate.

There was a bottle of _sake_ from the guys from Eleventh with a plea to go out to drink it not before long, as well as cards from Hisagi, Kira and Hinamori, a tradition they kept from Academy days.

The last item was an expensive lacquer box in red that contained two dozen chocolates, all different and looking one tastier than the next.

Byakuya focused harder on his papers, no attention whatsoever in Renji's business.

Renji put one in his mouth and moaned in pleasure as the first layer dissolved in his tongue only to give way to a richer, hazel flavoured new layer. He moaned again for good measure, spying Byakuya through the corner of his eye.

Byakuya broke his concentration in his papers, looking at Renji and raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you," Renji said grinning.

"You're welcome," Byakuya replied, the tiniest of lip twitches betraying his nonchalance.

"I ain't got you any chocolates or anything of the sort but I fully intend on giving you my Valentine's gift later tonight." Renji licked his lips seductively, his mouth still tasting of chocolate and Byakuya's eyes flared.

But to Renji's disappointment, he controlled the desire and nodding, simply said, "Later."

Renji couldn't wait for the day to end.

.

February2011©MarinLiliz

* * *

Next: **Break** - **Isshin/Ryuuken** - Ryuuken needs a break and Isshin knows just the right thing to do.


	8. Like Every Other Day

[Pairing]: RenBya  
[Summary]: Valentine's Day? What Valentine's Day? Is just like every other day at 6th. Almost. _  
_[Word Count]: 310  
[Content/Warnings]: Fluff  
[Rating]: **PG-13**  
[Notes]: My OTP, couldn't leave them out, now could I? I enjoy putting them in an already established relationship and play with their reactions to ordinary situations; specially Byakuya's and consequently Renji's own reactions to Byakuya.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

**

* * *

[Of Chocolates, Cards and other Valentine Paraphernalia]**

**Like Every Other Day**

(Byakuya/Renji)

Renji sat at his table examining the treats he had gotten for this Valentine's Day and watched Byakuya focus on the papers in front of him.

He went through the usual cards from members of the Division, more polite than enamoured, except, of course, Rikichi's, his always professed an undying devotion, and had become a tradition of sorts that Renji relished more than he wanted to admit. A small smile crooked his lips.

There were also a few boxes of handmade chocolate, courtesy of some fan girls from the Shinigami Academy, every year since he had been there, there was always chocolate.

There was a bottle of _sake_ from the guys from Eleventh with a plea to go out to drink it not before long, as well as cards from Hisagi, Kira and Hinamori, a tradition they kept from Academy days.

The last item was an expensive lacquer box in red that contained two dozen chocolates, all different and looking one tastier than the next.

Byakuya focused harder on his papers, no attention whatsoever in Renji's business.

Renji put one in his mouth and moaned in pleasure as the first layer dissolved in his tongue only to give way to a richer, hazel flavoured new layer. He moaned again for good measure, spying Byakuya through the corner of his eye.

Byakuya broke his concentration in his papers, looking at Renji and raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you," Renji said grinning.

"You're welcome," Byakuya replied, the tiniest of lip twitches betraying his nonchalance.

"I ain't got you any chocolates or anything of the sort but I fully intend on giving you my Valentine's gift later tonight." Renji licked his lips seductively, his mouth still tasting of chocolate and Byakuya's eyes flared.

But to Renji's disappointment, he controlled the desire and nodding, simply said, "Later."

Renji couldn't wait for the day to end.

.

February2011©MarinLiliz

* * *

Next: **Break** - **Isshin/Ryuuken** - Ryuuken needs a break and Isshin knows just the right thing to do. _up on Feb, 9th_


	9. Break

[Pairing]: IsshiKen  
[Summary]: Ryuuken needs a break and Isshin knows just the right thing to do._  
_[Word Count]: 200  
[Content/Warnings]: Fluff  
[Rating]: PG  
[Notes]: These two are my secret passion and I'm yet to play with them fully. They're like the adult version of IchiIshi. Med school day in this, I'm so sure that's how they know each other.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

* * *

**[Of Chocolates, Cards and other Valentine Paraphernalia]**

**Break**

(Ishinn/Ryuuken)

Ryuuken set his glasses aside and rubbed his eyes, attempting to sooth the looming headache. He'd been studying the whole day and his mind felt fuzzy and at full capacity, he was absolutely certain he couldn't absorb another single medical term.

A pair of blessedly cool hands pressed themselves to his aching temple and began a soothing massage.

"Done studying?" The deep, cool voice of Kurosaki Isshin sounded in his ear.

"Hmm... I should still go over the... but I can't, not right now."

"Good! Wanna go out?"

"No."

"It's okay. We'll stay in, then."

"Hmm, why?"

"You said you didn't want to go out."

"No. Why must we have something to do?"

"Because it's Valentine's Day."

"Oh. I hadn't realised. I didn't get you anything."

"I would've been very worried if you did. Let's get you to bed to rest, okay?"

"Sounds perfect."

"C'mon, you. You study too much, ya know?"

"And you not enough."

"Too true."

Cool hands undressed Ryuuken and put him to bed. The cool pad on his forehead was a bless. And the warm body curled around his, heavenly. Sweet nothings and tender kisses were pressed to his skin and Ryuuken slipped into oblivion feeling utterly content.

.

February2011©MarinLiliz

* * *

Next: **Dirty Old Man** - **Urahara/Ichigo** - Urahara is up to something and Ichigo wants nothing to do with it. Nothing.


	10. Dirty Old Man

[Pairing]: UraIchi  
[Summary]: Urahara is up to something and Ichigo wants nothing to do with it._  
_[Word Count]: 230  
[Content/Warnings]: Fluff | Shoujo-ai if you squint  
[Rating]: PG-13  
[Notes]: I've only ever wrote them once before, so I thought to give it a try again. I believe this could be cannon or at least in a Shinigami Cup Golden except for Ichigo's last reaction******. **But Kubo has nearly gone there with the infamous****Shinigami Cup Golden nr. 142 (Byakuya/Kenpachi anyone?) so... I fangirl can dream, neh?

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

* * *

**[Of Chocolates, Cards and other Valentine Paraphernalia]**

**Dirty Old Man!**

(Urahara/Ichigo)

"YOU DIRTY OLD MAN!" Ichigo cried out at Urahara's whispered proposition.

"Come now. I _know_ you enjoyed it last time we took a peek," Urahara said, eyebrows wiggling, trying to convince the Substitute Shinigami to follow him.

"I did no such thing!" Ichigo replied lowly, an embarrassed blush creeping right under his eyes.

"I still have the scratch marks to prove it." Grinning, Urahara open his dark green shirt to show a set of three parallel scratches over his heart. "And these are just the easiest ones to show. But you already know that, Ichigo-kun," he drawled, his hands moving to the ties of his pants.

Ichigo looked away defeated by the evidence. "Yeah, well... I was caught off guard, and they were... y'know. But not this time! And KEEP YOUR PANTS ON!" he yelled because Urahara was still playing with his pants drawstrings and added muttering, "you dirty old man."

Urahara sulked, hiding under his hat. "Have it your way then!" And took off in the direction of the backroom to try and spy on Yoruichi and Soifon that had walked in there a few minutes before.

"Aah..." Ichigo started, trying a seductive timbre, "do return here when you've had enough of peeping. I can lend you a hand with the resulting problem."

"Oh, I will," Urahara replied, licking his lips. "You sure you don't wanna join me?"

"Positive!"

.

February2011©MarinLiliz

* * *

Next: **Soothing Hands** - **Kenpachi/Hanatarou** - Hanatarou knows exactly where to press.


	11. Soothing Hands

[Pairing]: KenHana  
[Summary]: Hanatarou knows exactly where to press._  
_[Word Count]: 320  
[Content/Warnings]: Fluff | Future fic  
[Rating]: PG-13  
[Notes]: My latest obsession, seen in my Sandbox Society stories. They're so improbable, they work;D Kinky future, with a mature, confident fukutaichou Hanatarou and a more mellow Kenpachi, at least in Hana's hands.^_~

_Hana_ is the Japanese word for _flower_.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

* * *

**[Of Chocolates, Cards and other Valentine Paraphernalia]**

**Soothing Hands **

(Kenpachi Hanatarou)

"Hmmm... ooh, just right'here, hana," Zaraki grunted as nimble fingers pressed that exact spot. "Yer a master," he moaned in bliss.

Hanatarou happily settled himself on the back of Zaraki's thighs and kneaded carefully at all the right muscles. The sounds of delight from the massive man under him, a pleasure to his ears and, well, some nether regions too.

"You're really hard, Zaraki-taichou, how did you let it get to this?" Hanatarou chided, "you should've come called me much sooner."

"Hmm, 've been... augh... busy."

"Still, you can't let it get to this condition, it's not good for your health."

"Yeah, Yamada-sensei, 'll remember it next time," Zaraki replied with a chuckle and a grunt.

Grinning, Hanatarou continued his work until a knock on the door interrupted them.

"WHAT?" Zaraki bellowed at the disruption.

"Hum, Zaraki-taichou? 'scuse me." A cautious looking shinigami glanced inside. "There's been some accident and Yamada-fukutaichou is needed back at Fourth Division."

"Cant'it wait till we're done 'ere?"

"Hmm, well, Unohana-taichou was very... huh... clear about it," he replied to his shuffling feet.

"I'm afraid we'll have to continue another time, Kenpachi," Hanatarou said, patting the taut muscles beneath him.

"And now that we were just gettin' t' tha good part," Zaraki grumbled.

"I'll promise to return and finish it once I'm done with this emergency," Hanatarou soothed as he climbed down, "and if it takes too long, I'll let you know and we'll finish it at home." He ended the reassurance with as kiss to Zaraki's temple.

"Yeah, yeah, just go before I change my mind," Zaraki threatened while sitting up and putting his uniform back on.

"Oh, and do stop carrying Yachiru on your back," Hanatarou warned, "she's a big girl now and your back really could do with a break."

"My back don't need no break, they need yer hands on them," Zaraki sentenced, pushing Hanatarou out of the room with a push.

.

February2011©MarinLiliz

* * *

Next: **Sweet Slumber** - **Shunsui/Stark/Ukitake** - What better way to spend Valentine's Day than lazing about?


	12. Sweet Slumber

[Pairing]: Shunsui/Stark/Ukitake  
[Summary]: What better way to spend Valentine's Day than lazing about?_  
_[Word Count]: 255  
[Content/Warnings]: Fluff  
[Rating]: PG-13  
[Notes]: My OT3 They're perfect together and that's it! Have no idea how this would come to happen or what Stark is doing in Soul Society, but that's fanfiction for you;D

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

Thank you for reviewing: PANSEXUALiTY and 0928soubi

* * *

**[Of Chocolates, Cards and other Valentine Paraphernalia]**

**Sweet Slumber **

(Shunsui/Stark/Ukitake)

"I must say, I really enjoy this holiday," said Shunsui from the floor, hands behind his head.

"Human, you said it was?" asked Stark, head on Shunsui's belly.

"Yeah."

"Then why do the Shinigami women pay so much attention to it?"

"Go figure! As long as they keep spending the weeks before in a frenzy of cards, chocolates and leave me in peace, I say they can pay it all the attention they want." Shunsui, raising his knees and planting his feet of the ground, settled more comfortably.

"I see your point." Stark turned to face the Shinigami, while his arm wrapped around a strong thigh. "Now would you be quiet and let me enjoy my slumber?"

"Gladly. Do you want the hat, to put over your face?" Shunsui offered the Arrancar.

"Nah, but that thing on your hair tie, for me to munch on, would be welcome."

"Here."

"Thanks."

"Hmm..."

* * *

Jyuushiro found Shunsui and Stark wrapped around each other outside his Division office, on a cosy nook overlooking the lake. Grinning at the sight, he asked, "hey guys. What're you up to?"

"Nothin'." Shunsui slurred.

"Sleep." Stark grunted.

"Join us," both said, arms reaching and matching one-eyed squints pulling him closer.

Jyuushiro laughed and plopped down between them in the space they'd made for him, kissing them in turn.

"None of that kissing stuff. Slumber now." Stark informed, against his lips.

"Too true," Shunsui agreed, but not before pulling him close and licking Jyuushiro's lower lip.

Settling between the two, Jyuushiro said, "sure thing."

.

February2011©MarinLiliz

* * *

Next: **Property** - **Gin/Kira**


	13. Property

[Pairing]: GinKira  
[Summary]: Kira walks in to find Gin's been wreaking havoc on his Valentine's Day presents_  
_[Word Count]: 240  
[Content/Warnings]: some D/s  
[Rating]: PG-13  
[Notes]: Gin and Kira are strange or better I always play them dysfunctional and Kira dependent/obeying Gin, it's like this this time as well only I think Kira is more aware of things.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

Thank you for reviewing: 0928soubi

* * *

**[Of Chocolates, Cards and other Valentine Paraphernalia]**

**Property **

(Gin/Kira)

His taichou was happily tearing at the cards on his desk and eating the chocolates Kira had been given.

"Taichou! Those... those..." Kira stammered, shocked with the display of carelessness.

"Yes, Izuru?" Ichimaru-taichou turned to face Kira, the grin in place.

"Those were mine, Ichimaru-taichou." Kira pressed.

"Were they, now?" the _taichou_ asked, setting another chocolate in his mouth. "They're quite tasty. Care to try one?"

"But... the cards... you... you had no right!"

"No right? And what right did they have to write to you? You're mine, are you not, Izuru?"

"I-I... well, I..." It was beside the point and yet again, was it really?

Gin moved closer, pressing his body to Kira's, his breath chocolaty, his thumb soothing his bottom lip. "Aren't you, Izuru?"

Kira searched that chocolaty sweetness by joining mouths, his tongue reaching the recondite places in Gin's mouth for its warm, melted flavour.

"Yours," he said into the hot lips.

"See? You don't need their cards. Though the chocolate we can use." Gin traced Kira's lips with another bonbon and licked away the trace.

Kira moved to bite it from his fingers, enveloping the digits and the chocolate in his mouth, moaning with the mingling tastes of Gin and chocolate together.

Gin simply pressed closer, grinning madly. "That's my Izuru."

.

February2011©MarinLiliz

* * *

Next: **Spoiled Valentine's Day **- **Ganju/Hanatarou - **Ganju and Hanatarou's plans of a quiet Valentine's Day get spoiled by everyday events.**  
**


	14. Spoiled Valentine's Day

[Pairing]:Ganju/Hanatarou  
[Summary]: Ganju and Hanatarou's plans of a quiet Valentine's Day get spoiled by everyday events.**  
**[Word Count]: 640  
[Content/Warnings]: Fluff | Future fic  
[Rating]: PG  
[Notes]: Althoug I admit I prefer seeing Hanatarou with KenpachixD I quite liked seeing him with Ganju. Future for the boys, Hana is a 3rd seat and Ganju has gone to Shinigami Academy.

And, oh yeah, **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Bleach and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Kubo Tite

* * *

**[Of Chocolates, Cards and other Valentine Paraphernalia]**

**Spoiled Valentine's Day **

(Ganju/Hanatarou)

"Hanatarou?"

"Yes?"

"Err...I know it's a bit early..." Ganju said hesitantly.

Hanatarou nodded for him to continue.

"... but I was wondering what your plans were for Valentine's Day?"

"Oh, I really haven't thought about it. There are still some weeks till then, right?"

"Yeah, I know but I'll be swamped with exams for the next few weeks and kinda wanted to plan things in advance, it's all."

Hanatarou smiled at Ganju's commitment to Academia and to them. After struggling for years to accept his brother's death and the Shinigami's lack of blame for it, he had enrolled in the Academy with a stubbornness to succeed and prove to everyone he was as good as his brother. Hanatarou was extremely proud of him.

"Well, anything special you wanna do? We could go out to dinner."

"Yeah, sounds good and maybe after go out drinkin'?"

"Brilliant! It's a date."

Ganju kissed Hanatarou to seal the deal and he melted with the gentle but insisting touch and they ended making love right there in the living room.

Hanatarou should've known that plans made with so much time in advance never had a chance to come to fruition. He wasn't sure if it was the Valentine madness or just a strange coincidence of weird events but this day had been increasingly hectic and filled with the most awkward cases.

First it had been the Academy girls that had gotten into a fight over who'd given more chocolates to Hitsugaya-sensei. It'd been ugly: bruises and cuts, chocolate and lots of ice. The only way Hitsugaya had managed to separate them, or he had lost his temper, Hanatarou wasn't quite sure which.

Then it had been the exploding chocolate boxes, courtesy of 12th Division. Their latest creation gone wrong that Mayuri-taichou vehemently denied with his sly grin. The truth for Hanatarou was a bunch of singed and mildly burnt Shinigami.

And just as he was preparing to go home, five Academy trainees had just arrived after a drill gone wrong. A more vicious Hollow than they had expected. As the third seat of Fourth division, Hanatarou was more than needed and wouldn't skirt his duties for a cosy night out with his boyfriend, no matter how much he wanted it.

As the injured students started flooding the emergency room, a dark grip took over Hanatarou's heart; these were Ganju's classmates. After two serious cases of reiatsu draining, a mild concussion and a few broken limbs, Ganju was the last one in, conscious but with a broken leg. Only then did Hanatarou breathe easily again.

"Sorry for spoiling our Valentine's Day," Ganju said with a dejected face.

"I'm not sure this is spoiling it. I don't think I would've been able to get out of here in time for our reservation. We've been swamped all day. Really, what a strange day." Hanatarou fluffed Ganju's pillow and sat by his bed.

"Still it's not..."

"Shush..." Hanatarou put a finger to Ganju's lips. "You're here, mainly safe, I'm here-"

"Mainly awake."

Hanatarou chuckled. "Yeah. And I can get some food, it won't be tasty as in a restaurant but there's _miso_ soup for certain and I can find out what else is in the menu today."

Ganju twisted his mouth in disgust. Hanatarou paid him no mind and continued, "you can't have alcohol but a nice warm tea won't be so bad, neh?"

"Only you to see the good in all situations."

"It won't be a usual Valentine's Day but it will be one we'll remember. Going out to dinner and a drink we can do anytime."

"Yeah." Ganju yawned, settling down on the bed. "Will you stay with me? The night, I mean."

"Sure."

"Great."

After they'd eaten, Hanatarou lay on Ganjus's good side, his smaller form spooning protectively behind and they drifted off to sleep.

.

February2011©MarinLiliz

**THE END**


End file.
